Under the Moonlight
by DawnMay
Summary: Rikuo and Tsurara were on the beach and Rikuo realized he loved her. Read for details. RikuoxTsurara oneshot


**I made a new oneshot on Tsurara and Rikuo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NNM**

**Warning: Grammatical mistakes, not explained well, OOC maybe.**

**Under The Moonlight**

It was about some time in the middle of June, the sun was blazing in the pure blue sky, not even an attenuate shred of cloud was visible and it was a day for enjoyment for everyone except for a certain someone.

"Why do I have to follow you Kiyotsugu-kun?" Shima asked as he followed the leader of the Kiyo Supernatural squad. Shima wanted to spend time with Oikawa-san who was with Nura-kun right now on the beach but Shima had to follow Kiyotsugu around the beach to find some Yokai. He indeed was sulking.

"Stop bewailing Shima-kun! If you want to impress Oikawa-san then just stay brave in front of her around Yokai... or rather be like the Nurarihyon" Kiyotsugu started with a frown but ended with an enraptured face. He was searching for Yokai just to meet that person, the ruler of all the Yokai spirits of this world, the Nurarihyon. Shima acted as if he didn't listen to a word Kiyotsugu said and turned to take a look behind at everyone else who despite of being the members of Kiyo Supernatural Squad, were allowed to enjoy their holiday at the beach. It was Kiyotsugu's offer to come to at this beach.

_On the day of Kiyo's Supernatural Squad's meeting which was near the end of May, everyone gathered at Kana's house -Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, Torri, Yura, Tsurara and Rikuo. Kiyotsugu still won't let them enjoy their holidays. Everyone was sitting in the Drawing room of Ienaga's house while Mrs. Ienaga-san and her daughter Kana served them with rose squash. The walls of the room were cream colored while the floor was tiled with plain light brown tiles. There were three red couches in the room, with white and brown cushions, including the show pieces surrounding the table kept in the middle of the room. On the center of the table a white colored flower vase was kept with artificial red roses in it. The table was made of wood and was kept over a dark brown carpet which had an floral design on it. The carpet below the table was so big in size that it touched the edge of the couches on the floor. Everyone had to remove their sandals and shoes outside before entering in. Among the red couches, one was a really big one which would allow three people to sit together, another was smaller than the first one mentioned as it allowed two people to sit together and the third one was the smallest as it only allowed one person to sit on it. The biggest couch faced the show pieces while the smallest couch faced the couch that allowed two people to sit. The whole house was made according to the modern style and not according to the Japanese tradition like Rikuo's house was. Kana's mother after serving everyone with squash, left the room, allowing them to have their meeting in peace. Kiyotsugu was sitting on the smallest coach as he was the leader of their squad. Maki and Torri along with Yura sat on the couch facing Kiyotsugu while the others -Shima, Kana, Tsurara and Rikuo- sat on the biggest couch. Even though the coach was for three, all four were able to sit together without getting congested._

"_We'll be going to Wakimoto beach in the Kyushu region in June~" Kiyotsugu announced joyously when everyone was drinking their squashes. Maki's and Torri's eyes widened in surprise and joy. Others as well looked happy about the announcement but it was soon turned into a frown. "Yup, we'll be going there for Yokai hunting!" he added making everyone around him sweat drop. At the recent announcement Maki and Torri became morose as they glared at Kiyotsugu._

"_We don't want to hunt Yokai in our holidays!" Maki yelled at him._

"_Let us enjoy at least some time of the year" Torri added._

"_Yeah, the girls are right! I was planning to join a football club these holidays" Shima said with a determined face and a light blush on his cheeks as he imagined Oikawa-san jumping and hugging him because he was the best football player in this whole world._

"_Now, now everyone we'll be just going there for maximum a week, not more than that. So Shima you can still join your football club and Maki and Torri we'll be staying in my country house which is not so far away from the beach and in the day you can surely play around the beach and live in luxury! There are air conditioners in all the rooms in that country house plus a really big bathing area. We'll be going Yokai hunting only in the Night as the rumors there goes that after the dark every night a beautiful Yokai women is visible on the cliff over the ocean just near the beach." Kiyotsugu said as everyone listened to him with serious attention._

"_Fine, as long as we get to have fun we're ready" Maki said and Torri nodded._

"_Oikawa-san will you be going too?" Shima asked as he bent in front to look at Tsurara as she was sitting between Kana and Rikuo while Shima was sitting next to Kana. Kana was originally planning to sit next to Rikuo where Tsurara sat but while she was helping her mother serve, her rival had already seated herself next to Rikuo. Kana got the seat next to Tsurara only because Shima was standing in front of Kiyotsugu that time, if Shima had already taken his seat then Kana would have to sit on one end of the couch which meant on the opposite end to where Rikuo was seated. Tsurara looked at Shima and then looked at her master.  
>"Will you be going too, Ma... I mean Rikuo-kun?" Tsurara stuttered. She was about to call him master but stopped herself abruptly after realizing that. She smiled cheerfully at her master like always when she asked him. Shima groaned seeing that Tsurara needed to know if Nura-kun was going or not to answer his question.<em>

"_Yeah I guess" Rikuo answered hesitantly when he saw Shima glaring at him and Kana glaring at Tsurara. He was clueless about why Kana was glaring at Tsurara and even if he knew he decided to to deny whatever the reason it was. As for Shima, everyone in the group knew that he had a crush on Tsurara except of Tsurara herself who never noticed anyone in the group except for her master and Kana. Tsurara loved making Kana jealous and so she always stood next to her Master and sometimes even hugged him lightly. Rikuo didn't mind that as he kept denying the fact that Kana does get jealous of Tsurara whenever she is near him. Tsurara then turned to Shima with her cheerful smile._

"_I'll be going too" she told Shima who forgot about his anger when she smiled at him so cutely. He blushed and nodded.  
>"Then I am going too" Shima looked away to hid his face.<br>"Me too" Kana said seriously and then wondered why she said that just after when Rikuo and Tsurara agreed to go._

"Oh my, it's really hot today" Torri said as everyone else nodded. She was standing with one of her hand on her hips while other on her forehead, wiping the sweat. She was looking at everyone around the beach who were laying under the umbrellas in the sand or on their beach sheets.  
>"We must go in the ocean to cool ourselves then" Kana suggested. She, like everyone else was sitting on the beach sheet under the umbrella. Maki shook her head.<p>

"The ocean is boiling" Maki said as she sat down next to Kana and fanned herself with her plain yellow Japanese hand fan. Maki and Torri had persuaded Kiyotsugu to buy everyone a hand fan while they were still in Ukiyou town. Seeing Maki everyone took their hand fans, fanning themselves. Kana's hand fan was baby pink in color with white borders. Torri bought a black feather fan. Tsurara bought two fans, one for herself and one for her master. She wanted to choose a fan for her master. The fan she bought for herself was pure blue in color with snow and and Sakura petals falling down from one side of the fan and a white butterfly flying to it from the other side. It was black colored on the bottom part of the fan. The one she bought for her Master was pure white in color with some black lines or webs. The bottom of the fan was completely brown with dark brown floral designs. On the edge of the brown color Sakura flowers were made. Rikuo could see why she bought that one for him. His hair were white and black when he was Yokai and longer than his human hair which were brown and dark brown. The top part of the fan was white while the below one was brown, it means the larger part of the fan was white and the smaller part was brown, just like his hair. His human side was polite and helped everyone and in the fan dark brown floral design was made on the brown part. His Yokai side was cold even after having a human heart so on the white area of the fan black lines or webs were made. And the Sakura tree signified that for some time he is a Yokai where for the rest he is a human as Sakura blooms for two weeks in the whole year. Tsurara surely worked hard on finding the perfect fan for him and he really appreciated that. It was his favorite fan from now on.

While everyone else was fanning themselves Tsurara kept fanning her Master with both fans and didn't turn the fan to herself for even a second. She was happily fanning her master who looked at her with a sly smile on his face while both his hands were on top of his head. He never understood how she felt so happy just by comforting and helping him, she even does his laundry happily without ever complaining, she is always singing 'Master' while doing it though right now while fanning him she didn't as everyone of his friends were here. Kana glared at Tsurara while Maki and Torri just sweat dropped seeing Tsurara fan Rikuo instead of fanning herself. Yura just stayed still knowing that Tsurara was his servant so it was obvious of her to think of him before herself.

"Poor Shima had to follow Kiyotsugu" Maki suddenly said after looking over at the ocean.

"Oh that remind me where are those two?" Rikuo asked as he looked around.  
>"They have gone for some Yokai hunting I guess though I remember Kiyotsugu-kun said that we can find the Yokai lady only at night." Torri rubbed her chin.<br>"Maybe he went to prepare for the night" Maki suggested.

"Maybe. Well let's just have fun for right now" Torri said as Maki nodded. Torri wore a black tank suit while Maki wore a white one. Kana was wearing a pink one, Yura wore an orange one while Tsurara wore a blue one with her usual scarf around her neck. Everyone wondered why she wore that but no one dared ask. Poor Rikuo was left alone with the girls. He was wearing black trunks. He looked in the direction Kiyotsugu and Shima went wondering if he should go too. He stood up and started walking in the direction but Kana stopped him.

"Where are you going Rikuo-kun?" she asked when she turned to look at him walking away. She was still sitting while facing the ocean with everyone else. Torrie and Maki were sitting while facing in the direction where Rikuo was walking away. Yura sat with Kana facing the ocean, next to Maki and Torri and Rikuo and Tsurara were sitting while facing Maki and Torri before. Right now as Rikuo started walking away Tsurara stood up and looked in his direction with her head tilted to a side while Kana just turning her head to look at Rikuo. Rikuo turned around at the question and saw Tsurara tilting her head with her hands behind her back and hair flowing with the wind towards the ocean. He blushed lightly at seeing that but quickly shook his head off that and turned to look at Kana.  
>"Well I guess I'll go see what Kiyotsugu and Shima are doing..." he said with a smile. He glanced at Tsurara who smiled cheerfully.<p>

"I'll tag along" she said and skipped to his side, putting her arms around his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Kana frowned while Rikuo sighed and looked at Tsurara. Her eyes were closed and her lips pulled up from one side while she smiled, she was smirking. He was quite near her to see that, if it wasn't for him standing so near her, he would have thought she was smiling with content at hugging him, though she was smiling with content of being able to anger Kana again and not hugging him. He narrowed his eyes at her knowing that she was just teasing Kana yet again.

"I'll come too" Kana said as she followed them. Yura looked to the other side and sighed. She knew about the rivalry the girls had and Rikuo just stayed as dumb as a rock in between them. Yura took out her lunch box from her bag and started eating while not paying at attention to the girls sitting beside her, mumbling about Kana killing Tsurara one day, and not even at the guy being stuck between two rabbits. She had come to know over time that Rikuo wasn't two-timing Kana, he never actually dated Kana or showed any attraction to her, they were just childhood friends and Tsurara was his gaurdian, well sort of... she was really weak to be a guardian for Rikuo, it seemed like she was told to be his body guard just so he could guard her. She also knew that he admired his servant who had feelings for him which was Tsurara of course. She had seen him eyeing Tsurara many times with affection in them, he even smiled at her warmly even in his Night form. His day form smiles at everyone so no one would notice, even Yura wouldn't have but she knew his Night form never smiled so warmly at someone, he just smirked superiorly except when he was with Tsurara. He would always smile warmly at her except times when he'd be the reason behind her blush.

Tsurara, Rikuo and Kana had already reach the at the end of the beach, near the cliff but there was no sign of Kiyotsugu or Shima.

"Where could they have gone?" Rikuo wondered as he looked around. Tsurara went over to look near the ocean while Kana stayed close to Rikuo as he search on the opposite direction to Tsurara.

"Ahhh!" Tsurara yelled in surprise when she saw a sword come out of the ocean and bubbled started coming on the surface.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo called as he ran over to her pushing her behind him as he stood there as a shield to her. Kana held Rikuo's arm as she stood behind him as well. Tsurara pouted as she walked to his side. She sometimes wondered if she was his guardian or he was hers. She could easily freeze whatever it was but Kana was standing right there so she couldn't. They all looked at the ocean as a black head and blonde head came out of the ocean. It was Kiyotsugu and Shima! Everyone sighed and stood straight, getting out of their defense stance. "What are you guys doing in there?" Rikuo asked them as he helped to pull them out.

"We went on the other side of the beach" Shima said before he noticed that Tsurara was there and started blushing.

"It is said that the Yokai is seen on the other side of this cliff, there is a beach there enclosed with another mountain. No one goes there as many large rocks are on that beach. I wish I could have found a clue to her but there is nothing but sand there. We dug a lot but nothing was there" Kiyotsugu slumped his shoulders and looked down with grief. No one said anything for a while until Kiyotsugu suddenly stood straight with new determination "Well I am sure I will find her at night!" he said and started walking to where everyone else was. Shima stood next to Tsurara looking at Kiyotsugu's retreating figure but then he turned to her after a while.  
>"Oikawa-san, why are you wearing a scarf even when it's so hot?" Shima asked her. He would be sweating if he hadn't just come out of water right now, and even then he was already dried up when he just came out of the water. He was wearing blue trunks. Tsurara was not even sweating one bit after wearing that scarf. Tsurara tried to think for a reason but couldn't find a valid one. At not being answered Shima asked again, "Are you sick?" he asked as he held his hand up to touch her forehead. Tsurara froze in her place, not literally, she was just shocked and not sure what she should do. Rikuo suddenly pulled Tsurara towards him and started walking away before Shima could touch her forehead. Tsurara's hand was cold against his, if Shima would have touched her forhead, he might have found out that she was not human as instead of being hot with the scarf, she was actually as cold as ice.<br>"Fu... we are safe" Tsurara said as she sighed in relief along with her Master. "Thank you Rikuo-sama" she beamed at him. He smiled at her warmly and unconsciously pulled her closer to him. She blushed lightly.  
>"Tsurara do you think..." he turned to ask her about something but stopped as he noticed her blush. He looked at her intently, wondering what made her blush and after a while it hit him. She was blushing because his arm was around her shoulder now. He hadn't noticed doing that, no wonder he somehow felt really comfortable. He blushed as he took his arm off of her shoulder and pulled himself away from her a little and started back on the question. "Do... Do you think we'll... find the Yokai here?" he soon enough turned serious along with her.<br>"I don't know but I guess we must just keep our eyes open for now" she answered with the same seriousness. He nodded and they silently walked to their group while Kana and Shima both looking furious reached the group after a while.

Not much later did the sun descend and the moon took it's place above in the Night sky. Everyone had dressed themselves and were ready to hunt Yokai. Kiyotsugu wore his usual hiking dress with a large bag on his back. Shima wore dull blue jeans and black T-shirt. Rikuo wore a red high-neck shirt and black pants. Maki wore a cream T-shirt along with a cream knee-length skirt. Torri wore a black tank top and grey jeans. Yura wore an orange shirt and an orange skirt matching to the shirt. Kana wore a pink long top with black tights. And Tsurara wore a light blue T-shirt and a white denim knee-length pleated skirt and over her T-shirt a white denim jacket along with a blue scarf around her neck. Kejoro had picked this dress for her when they were preparing their bags to come on this beach. They all walked over to the cliff and swam to the other side of the cliff till the beach.

"There is no one" Maki said with narrowed eyes but feeling relieved deep in her heart. Rikuo, Tsurara and Yura looked around the place suspiciously feeling a Yokai aura. They all looked around the beach but no one was there. Kiyotsugu even dug all the sand but nothing was there.

"She must be on the cliff!" he said as he went back in the ocean going to to the other side to climb the cliff by stairs. Everyone else followed him except Rikuo, Tsurara and Yura but after finding no one for a long time she thought that it must be Tsurara's or Rikuo's yokai aura and went after the others worrying about them.

"There is someone in here" Tsurara whispered after Yura was gone as she turned into her Yokai form. She stood in a defensive position along with Rikuo.

"Now there, no need to take on a defensive position" they both heard a melody and turned to the owner of the voice and gasped. It was a ghost yokai. She was as beautiful as the rumors said but it didn't really attract Rikuo or Tsurara for the matter. Rikuo transformed into a Yokai and took out his sword from it's sheath. "I am not hear to hurt anyone" the ghost lady smiled slightly. "If I wanted to hurt anyone I would have appeared when the humans were here" she added.

"Why are you roaming here? You shouldn't come in sight of the humans" Rikuo said without changing his position or putting down his guard.

"I know, I am just waiting for my man who had gone over the sea a hundred years ago. I come here every night thinking that he'll be back but he never came. He promised me he'll come back within a century, he will be coming today I believe so I am waiting here. We will go away from here once he comes back" she said as she gazed far in the ocean. Both Tsurara and Rikuo were amazed by her story. Rikuo put back his sword.  
>"Where has he gone?" Tsurara asked her in a very soft voice.<br>"To retreat the painting he made of me when we were alive. It is on an island far away from here. He went to check if it is there or not. We lost the painting a century ago and he has been searching for it since then. He must have gone to another shore to search for it when he didn't find it on that island. Who knows maybe he even swam deep I the ocean in the search" she said.

"Aww..." Tsurara was amazed but didn't liked what she said much. "But shouldn't he take you along with him? Leaving you here all by yourself just waiting for him to return. It's cruel" Tsurara said as she looked at the ghost with sympathy and tried to rub her back but her hand went through her. The ghost lady giggled as Tsurara and Rikuo looked at her with shock.

"I am a ghost spirit, like a wind. You can't touch me" she smiled sadly. "It's not cruel little yokai girl. We are like wind, it's hard for us to find sometime or even touch something. We can only pick something up which is very light and can be carried away by the wind. He didn't take me along as he didn't want me to suffer the hardship while searching, he really is sweet. He did promise me that he'll come back if he didn't find the picture within a century, that's why I am waiting for him" she smiled at Tsurara. Tsurara nodded as she analyzed the women in front of her. She had long hair and she was wearing a kimono. She was transparent as ghost and blue in color under the moonlight.

"What will you do if he doesn't come tonight?" Rikuo asked insensitively. The female's face dropped and all her excitement to see her mate was gone.

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara yelled at him and turned back to the women. "Don't worry! He'll come, just be patient a little longer" Tsurara smiled cheerfully at her. The women smiled lovingly at the girl and ruffled her hair. It was like wind was swaying her hair.  
>"If I could have had a child when I was alive, I am sure my child would have been just like you. I died pretty young" she said. Tsurara gave the women a sympathetic look. They all stood silently as the watching the ocean. The ocean was dark blue, nearly black at night, the only white you could see in the ocean was the reflection of moon. After a while Rikuo and Tsurara sat on a big rock behind them and watched as the lady kept standing on the edge of the ocean, desperately waiting for her love. It was not long when suddenly they saw some blue light far deep ahead in the ocean. The women's face brightened. Rikuo and Tsurara didn't move from their place as they saw the man coming over. The man didn't look above 25 and was wearing a loose shirt and pants. He just like his mate was transparent blue in color. He hugged the women tightly or at least tried to as he just passed her like a wind. Both of them looked sad at that along with Night Rikuo and Tsurara.<p>

"It's been a long time Kaname..." the female whispered. The happiness was heard in her voice.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting for so long, love. We will go to a safe place now and live happily" he smiled at her. She nodded while they kept staring into each others eyes. Rikuo Turned to look at Tsurara and was almost shocked to see her. According to him, she looked prettier than the women as the moonlight shone on her face. She was wearing a wide smile and her eyes were sparking while seeing the couple. Rikuo kept staring at her with his mouth open until the women interrupted him.

"I need a favor..." she said in a slow voice.

"What is it?" Rikuo asked, a little angry that she interrupted him from seeing the best view.

"We can't touch each other and feel the warmth of each other... can we lend your bodies for a minute?" the male asked. Tsurara and Rikuo looked at each other then slowly nodded, not sure what the spirits will be doing. The male spirit entered Rikuo's body and the female entered Tsurara's. A blue light was surrounding the bodies of the two Yokai as they turned to look and each other and slowly leaned forward. There was a blush on Tsurara's cheek and Rikuo's cheek as well. Even though the spirits took over them they were still in their right mind and could read what the spirit in them was thinking. Tsurara's hands went around Rikuo's neck while Rikuo's arms wrapped around Tsurara pulling her into him and their lips touched. They kept kissing for a long while. Rikuo could feel his heart beat faster and same goes for Tsurara as their lips moved to the beat of other's. The spirits not much later left their body without parting and flew away with the wind leaving the kissing couple behind. Neither Rikuo nor Tsurara noticed them missing and kept enjoying the taste of other's mouth. Rikuo thought that his heart beat was because it was the spirit of the man in him but it wasn't so. Soon enough the jealous air parted them as they gasped to take it in. They looked in each others eyes and after a few minutes noticed that the spirits weren't here at all. Both of them blushed even more when they noticed that they were kissing even after the spirits left their bodies. Tsurara was about to jump of the rock when she suddenly felt a force pulling her. It was Rikuo, he had wrapped his arms around Tsurara and pulled her against his chest. He didn't say or do anything else, just kept her against him. He now realized that he had feelings for her thanks to that ghost couple. He now knew why he never minded her hugging him to tease Kana and why he unconsciously pulled her closer or even stared at her. Even the reason why he pulled her away from Shima was that he didn't want anyone else except of him to touch even a strand of her hair, Shima wouldn't have found them out just by touching her forehead. He would've thought that she was sick and nothing else. Rikuo held her chin and made her look into his eyes. She was blushing furiously. He leaned in and kissed her again. He now knew that... he loved her.

**I hope you liked it! Please review =D**


End file.
